<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Тени и сумрак by kemenkiri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097982">Тени и сумрак</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemenkiri/pseuds/kemenkiri'>kemenkiri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Mithrim, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:02:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemenkiri/pseuds/kemenkiri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять раз, когда Маэдрос слышит или говорит "Хисиломе", а также о других именах этой земли, судьбах Нолдор, любви и смерти - и о том, как все это, по хорошей нолдорской традиции, влияет на произношение....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Тени и сумрак</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heylir/gifts">Heylir</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Туман и сумрак</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Очерки к теории Шибболета</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Не известно точно, продолжали ли Сыновья Феанора использовать þ после его смерти и прекращения вражды между Домами, после того как Фингон, сын Финголфина совершил свое знаменитое деяние, вызволив Маэдроса, из мучительного плена Моргота.»</em><br/>
<em>«Шибболет Феанора», примечание 15.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Он сказал: "Хисиломе"…</em><br/>
<em>Хейлир, «Навеяно редактурой перевода "Шибболет"»</em>
</p><p> </p><p>1.</p><p>Это был разговор – как все их разговоры в те дни: простой и неимоверно важный. Может быть, не сказанными словами, а тем, что Майтимо все-таки возвращался: к нему, к миру… может быть, даже можно сказать – к себе?<br/>
И он – говорил. Мало, уставая неимоверно быстро, и многое еще оставалось вне слов, но – говорил. И даже (кому сказать, с кем поделиться – такой радостью?) не только отраженным эхом его слов. Понемногу, по слову – своими. (Так значит, все-таки - к себе?)<br/>
Фингон говорил ему – снова, не в первый раз, знакомое и успокаивающее: ты вне опасности, ты со мной, все будет хорошо, ты – дома… Он вслушивался (как будто впитывал, выпивал эти слова – с его губ), а потом тихо, но четко, с ясным взглядом переспросил:<br/>
- Где?<br/>
Да, ясно. И ясно тебе, что это не он потерял слово «дом» (а ему многое пришлось – забыть и потерять, чтобы узнавать теперь заново). Нет, как раз именно – сохранил и понял, и теперь спрашивает его о том, где же этот дом?<br/>
Он даже немного растерялся от этого вопроса, и ответил – так, как любому иному эльда, которого мог бы встретить за стенами дома:<br/>
- В Хисиломе…<br/>
Еще мгновение, и тот, кто перед ним, ловит этот ответ, незнакомое – явно – слово распадается на знакомые корни, - и взгляд теряет ясность, словно его заполняют те самые «тени-и-сумрак», как будто там, вовне, только и есть – сумрак и тени, и нет – ни земли, ни тепла, ни света…<br/>
И нужно успеть – рассказать ему:<br/>
- Нет, Майтимо, не бойся, это только имя… наше имя этой земли, это земли вокруг озера, а их окружают горы, ты их знаешь, ты уже был здесь – понимаешь, помнишь?<br/>
И будет ему ответ – почти беззвучное уже «да» (На какой из вопросов? Неважно), потому что он снова соскальзывает, уходит – хотя бы не в те тени и сумрак, хотя бы…<br/>
(Он не говорил обо всем, что вызывало в памяти это слово, - то, что совсем не нужно сейчас: о туманах и дымах. Пришедших с Севера (до того, как он сам отправился туда) – и тогда слово было сказано впервые, некоторые говорили – Хисилумбе, да, те «тени и сумрак» бы куда тяжелее нынешних, это потом, после оказалось, что могут быть просто туманы и пасмурь, обычные, те, что всегда были здесь, и слово – другое, более легкое… Он сам узнал – позже других. Он был занят – другим… Или просто – другом).</p><p>…И еще одно слово – почти произнесенное, может быть, уже почти неосознанно… Скорее – сложенное губами, чем сказанное. Но Фингон привык уже – замечать что угодно, любую малость, хоть движение ресниц… Потому и понял. Это была – не ошибиться! – попытка сказать то самое «Хисиломе» - вместить, запомнить…<br/>
Он вдруг подумал – словно откуда-то извне влетела мысль – что в иные, прежние времена Майтимо сказал бы на отцовский манер – Hithilome… А теперь? Слишком слабым было движение, и… нет, он не уверен.<br/>
Но если вспоминается такое давнее – такое важное когда-то! – то все уже не так плохо, все налаживается, если остается время вспомнить не только о сиюминутном и непременно именно сейчас нужном. Пусть уже и вовсе не важном…</p><p>2 <em>(через время)</em></p><p>Он мог бы сказать: Hithilome. Теперь – когда ясно помнил себя (то есть – имя свое, и… того, кем ты был – да, так), и когда памятью этой вернулась и память о том, как говорилось прежде. И ясно запомнил, сопоставил: имя этой земли, место этой земли, землю под яркими звездами – и под клубящимися облаками, отблескивающее во тьме озеро. Он еще успел увидеть их – и понять теперь: то же место, те же земли… Значит, он мог бы сказать – уверенно и в слух – где он пребывает теперь.<br/>
И – не может. Словно кто-то воздух забрал – или силу пошевелить губами. Потому что рядом нет Фингона, и почти все, что возможно сейчас – лежать с закрытыми глазами, нет, можно их и открыть, это получится, но тогда мир словно сойдется на нем всеми острыми углами… Да нет, не в мире дело. В нем самом. Это раньше он – тот, кем он был – мог бы сказать. Также как мог бы – встать, подойти к двери, взять в руку… что угодно¸ хотя бы и кубок, в любую руку, хоть бы и в левую…<br/>
Тот, кем ты был. Тот, кем ты перестал быть. И стал… В том и беда, что нынешнее свое состояние он определял более всего через отрицание, отсутствие: «Теперь ты не…»<br/>
..А всё, что «ты не», но что для жизни оказывается необходимым, все это может – с тобой, тобой, за тебя – Фингон. И рядом с ним – да, это так, просто легче, больше воздуха словно, нет острых углов… Рядом с ним ты мог бы говорить. Только все меньше хочется. Потому что яснее и четче при нем – и то, что стало на месте того, что было.<br/>
…А ведь он сказал бы – говорил когда-то – это слово чуть по-другому. Одним звуком – разница, - о, это был не просто звук, это было – верность, единство, готовность следовать, словом – многое.<br/>
А теперь… нужно бы понять, переставить «прежде» в «теперь», но не удается, словно куска какого-то важного не хватает – да и какой смысл спорить о звуках, если и ты и простое «я» из себя не можешь выдавить, а если выдавишь, то через встающее за ним «я не…»<br/>
Не нужно. Не знать. Где ты. Кто был здесь раньше. Кто теперь – кем ты теперь… Не видеть в его понимающем взгляде, что он понимает – не может не понимать! – всё это… Не видеть. Закрыть глаза. Даже когда он рядом. Чтобы не помнить – а ведь ты впрямь не помнишь что-то… слишком большое – для всего тебя… сколько тебя есть…</p><p>3 <em>(через время)</em></p><p>Он говорил с ним. Говорил с Майтимо, не ожидая – ответа, отклика, не ожидая даже – ясного проблеска сознания…<br/>
Все сознание, что оставалось ему теперь, уходило на другое – и если бы Фингон мог что-то изменить… Иногда приходила страшная, но отчетливая мысль – может быть, и мог бы, если бы было – нужно.<br/>
Страшно думать так, но… Все эти воспоминания. Возвращающие ему Север – въяве, всей силой доступной эльфу памяти, и едва ли не более – всей той кровью, всеми ранами… Мало того – возвращающие его к тому, что было уже прожито, да так, что видения Северной Твердыни для него сейчас реальнее этого дома, этой комнаты!... Все они были, как дико звучат эти слова – все они оказались для Майтимо - возвращением к себе. Именно так – к себе-нынешнему, а не тому, вроде-бы-прежнему, который видит, явно понимает все наличные отличия себя, и не знает еще только одного – причин этой перемены. Ему оказалось необходимо их вспомнить. Наверное, так.<br/>
Иначе – какой же еще смысл?..<br/>
Хорошо, пусть так. Он, Фингон сделает всё, чтобы это возвращение оказалось возможно – пережить, выдержать… лишь бы это было в его силах!<br/>
Но –возвращение должно быть возвращением, страшным, трудным, но – к себе, а не… не туда. Не назад. Не на Север.<br/>
А он… он не первый день, в том полуясном сознании, что еще дано ему временами, твердо уверен, что он – снова там, только Фингон (какой-то милостью и, может быть, скорее касанием душ, чем въяве) – рядом… И даже на недолгое время не вспоминается ему, что это – уже прошлое, и время иное, и место – иное, и имя его…<br/>
Если он понимает слова Фингона, то они кажутся ему – попыткой утешения, спасительной ложью…<br/>
Что же, пусть так. Есть то, что до слов, вне слов, прежде слов, - и они с каждым воспоминанием Майтимо снова опасно приближаются к той черте, когда за пределы слов попадает едва ли не всё…<br/>
И сейчас, когда нет даже не вполне ясного сознания, но есть – неуходящее ощущение присутствия, он тихо говорит, склонившись к лицу друга:<br/>
- Майтимо, всё прошло, это только память, проклятая память. Ей нужно вернуться, но это только память… Все прошло, все закончилось, ты не там, не на Севере, ты дома, ты в Хисиломе, ты вернулся…<br/>
Да, вернулся. Их лагерь был на этом берегу. Хотя… может быть, они переносили его и после… после Майтимо? Фингон не знает. Он не спрашивал – о том, что не важно.<br/>
Как бы то ни было – он будет говорить ему эти тихие слова. Может быть, он хоть тенью сознания – услышит, запомнит, почувствует их…<br/>
Это не единственное, что ему нужно сделать в самое ближайшее время, но время на небольшую передышку еще есть. Алайрэ сказала, что принесет чистые бинты совсем скоро. Вот и хорошо… И хорошо, что он – не один. Что безумная идея – поискать целителей-синдар, когда и свои-то ничего не понимают! – принесла самый неожиданный плод. Оказалось, что вовсе не обязательно – знать, что делать. Достаточно – остаться рядом и делать то, что необходимо именно сейчас… Впрочем, он сделал для Майтимо то же самое. Так странно ли, что кто-то еще среди Эльдар сделал то же – для него?</p><p>4 <em>(через время)</em></p><p>Она произносит: «Хитлум».<br/>
Он пробует слово на звук (теперь – никак иначе, даже прочесть по губам) – знакомое, словно-бы-своё hith- - так было, так…нет, не сказалось, не было, только он не может сейчас припомнить, когда и почему, лишь скользит по тени его слабости тень какой-то давней злости… Так… Не так.<br/>
Последние слова он произносит вслух, чуть морщась – «Нет так». Неправильно. А ему очень нужно знать, ему нужно понимать, помнить, осваиваться здесь… Он рассчитывает силы и продолжает:<br/>
- Так… неправильно: я не до конца понимаю, где же я, - пусть я не вижу того, что вокруг…<br/>
«Пока» - ясно думает она, но не прерывает речь.<br/>
- … но я хочу знать.<br/>
- Да, конечно не так. Так говорим мы, - ну, те, кто уже слышал из новых слов что-то… Вот и я его услышала… А он говорит: Хи-си-ло-ме…<br/>
Она произносит слово очень отчетливо – привычное, но неродное, какой-то не свой способ обращения со звуком…<br/>
И сказанное четко ложится в него – как кинжал в ножны, как вещь – в форму, по которой некогда была отлита… Так было, так говорилось, легко и правильно, так… говорил Фингон, конечно же – это вспоминается легко, и несет, как набегающая волна, с собой что-то еще – вот, спокойствие, прошлое… которое отдельно, в прошлом, опасность… нет ее, вовсе нет, это ведь… Дом. Да, вот так, теперь он понимает, где он.<br/>
…только никак не вспомнить, когда, почему были сказаны эти слова… Но он говорил, а ты – услышал.<br/>
Узнал и запомнил. Что еще можно сделать – пока? Когда сознание проясняется – почти всегда, когда не спишь, а бессонного времени тоже выпадает, похоже, все больше – и не урывками, а длинными часами, но сил, ни возможности на что-то еще – не находится.<br/>
Но на то и разум, чтобы додуматься – он-то у тебя все еще остался, сын Феанаро! Чтобы понять, как много – нет, до конца не понять, но хоть попытаться! – достается Фингону… Какое просто желание – помочь ему. Какой неразрешимый вроде бы вопрос – чем? Если ты… ну, ты и так знаешь. Но это «если» можно преодолеть, не задерживаться на нем, и тогда остается – думать, понимать, расспрашивать… и не только его. Потому что он здесь - не один, и пусть ты, может быть, и сказать бы не мог, что хорошо знаешь эту деву из здешних, приозерных эльфов, но, кажется, неплохо знаешь о том, почему именно она решилась остаться здесь… А знает ли она?<br/>
Но это вопрос – на другое время, а пока – неотпустившая зацепка, слово иного языка, короткое, простое – слишком простое? – зато сказать его чаще хватит и сил и дыхания:<br/>
- Повтори, как вы… - Нет, он не знает «их» (слабое воспоминание – отец… что-то о них… не успели, бой, и уже вовсе не успели…)? он знает только её, - …как ты говоришь – Хитлум?</p><p>5 <em>(через время)</em></p><p>Он говорит: «Хисиломе» - указывая движением головы землю вокруг них.<br/>
Маглор слушает.<br/>
Он далеко не в первый раз слышит брата вернувшегося, и даже не впервые – брата, вернувшегося к ним, в их лагерь, на их берег…<br/>
Они говорят… почти обо всем – о планах, о принятом решении, о землях вокруг… Они сравнивают картины мира – оказывается, и два берега озера могут породить две разных!<br/>
Они здесь привыкли говорить «Митрим» - о племени, живущем рядом (с ними успел пообщаться даже отец до битвы!), об их озере, их землях, о горах вокруг… Имя племени – да еще не собственное, с юга пришедшее, стало для них именем земель, и Куруфин, помимо «туманного племени» пристроил к слову еще одно значение, породив витиеватое квенийское Мистеринге, туманное-горное-озеро…<br/>
Но все началось с народа, с живущих здесь эльфов, а горы, озеро, земли были не очень-то различимы тогда для них, не привыкших к тому, что нет иного света, кроме звездного… Виделись, но не занимали взгляд. Притягивали огни – свои, чьи-то еще (тех самых Митрим), и чужие - предвещавшие битву.<br/>
Те, кто на том берегу, пришли при солнечном свете, и вслед солнцу увидели – тучи, вслед за светом – сумрак: и тот, что пришел с Севера, и тот, что, как оказалось, любит происходить здесь и без посторонней причины… И они говорят – Хисиломе. С тем самым звуком, что был когда-то – рознью, а теперь, когда им пришлось попытаться примирить рознь настоящую, стал – разницей, привычкой…<br/>
И он говорит - вместе с ними. Нет, ты ведь знаешь – с тем, кто вернул его. Но – не так, не только так, ведь говорит еще и именно он, не чужой голос нашептывает из-за плеча (и пусть при нем никто больше не скажет – так), он – такой, каким стал, в чем-то – безумно непохожий на себя прежнего, изменивший имя (именно сменивший – единственный из них), и все-таки – он, живущий теперь в этой земле. Его земле. Он произносит «Хисиломе» как что-то бесконечно родное. И ему. И самой земле.<br/>
Свистящее «с» - свист ветра, шелест прибрежного тростника… Хисиломе. Пусть будет так.<br/>
Не все решения принимаются вслух и торжественно: «Отныне я, такой-то, сын такого-то, буду…» Некоторые просто приходят. Или их приносит музыка этого мира – и кому, как не Маглору, знать об этом…</p><p>06.08.2008, на работе и дома</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Использованные источники (помимо пресловутого «Ш.»):<br/>- «Хисилумбе» как первоначальная форма; этимология названия «Митрим» - 5 том: «Этимологии», Приложения.<br/>- «Митрим» как имя народа, перешедшее на земли, «Хитлум» как форма Северного Синдарина от первоначальног «Хисиломе» - «Квенди и Эльдар».<br/>- перевод и причина наименования «Хисиломе» - «Сильмариллион».<br/>Куча прочего - от собственной головы и не только. (И да, глюк о временной слепоте здесь тоже есть.)</p><p>* К списку персонажей - здесь, конечно же, еще *будущая* жена Фингона (в данной версии ее зовут Алайрэ и она - целительница из митримских Синдар). О чем, наверное, пока еще нет времени подумать ни у него, ни у нее. А возможно - только у спасаемого ими Майтимо, у которого до поры МНОГО времени, чтобы думать...</p><p>* "Сменивший имя": Маэдрос - не перевод и не фонетическая синдаризация имени Майтимо, а то ли какая-то причудливая смятка из "Майтимо Руссандол", то ли попросту новое имя. И так из братьев отличился он один.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>